


Health Scare

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Kathryn hurry to the hospital when a health issue arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Scare

Kathryn looked up from the pancake she was about to flip when she heard a sharp shriek from the bathroom. Ciarin had already left for work and the voice was too high pitched to be him anyways. Which meant it was Belle. Kathryn tossed the unfinished pancake into the trash so it wouldn’t burn and turned the stove off before hurrying to the ground floor bathroom and knocking.

"Belle? Belle, what’s wrong?"

"I don’t know, I don’t know!"

She sounded slightly hysterical and Kathryn was beyond relieved that the bathroom door was unlocked, opening easily at her touch. Belle was seated on the toilet, staring intently at the underwear that were pushed down around her knees and looking at the blood on them, the younger woman’s fear made sense.

Kathryn walked closer and touched her shoulders. Her own heart was beating faster than normal, but she had to keep calm for Belle. “Can you get up, sweetheart? We’re going to go to the hospital."

Belle’s face was covered with tears as she looked up at her. “This early in the pregnancy - it could be a miscarriage. Do you think it’s a miscarriage?"

Kathryn shook her head, refusing to let either of them think of that possibility. “Spotting is normal, it’s probably just that. We’re just going to to go make sure of that."

She bundled Belle out of the room and into her Prius, since Ciarin had taken the Cadillac to the shop. The short ride to the hospital was spent trying to comfort Belle and ease her own worries. Kathryn had had some spotting at about three and a half weeks into her pregnancy, and Belle was just entering her fourth week. The doctors had told Kathryn it was normal to have some small amount of bleeding around the time of the next expected period after conception. But she’d read a lot of the same things as Belle, and she was aware it could mean something worse.

When they got to the hospital and explained the issue, they were shown immediately into an examination room - though Kathryn wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of the problem or because of who her husband was. Either way, she was relieved when Doctor Whale walked into the room. She left the Doctor to his examination and went into the waiting room to call Ciarin.

He appeared, limping quickly down the hallway, less than ten minutes later, his face ghost white. “How is she?" he asked, and Kathryn thought it was telling that his worry was primarily for Belle, not the baby, but she didn’t mention it.

"I’m sure it’s fine."

Another ten minutes and the door to the exam room opened and Doctor Whale gestured the two of them into the room. Belle looked a great deal more calm now, sitting on the exam table and blushing.

"Looks like it’s nothing to worry about. I’m sorry for reacting so poorly." 

Kathryn shook her head and took one of Belle’s hands. “Not at all. It’s scary." She turned to Doctor Whale. “She’s really okay? That baby’s alright?"

Whale nodded and smiled. “There’s nothing wrong, it’s just some normal spotting. It should clear up in the next couple of days." He turned to Belle. “But just remember, if it continues for more than a week, or you get any stomach cramps, come right back here. But you’re in fine condition."

Kathryn breathed deeply and she felt Belle relax more as well. She also noticed Ciarin’s posture dropped a lot of the tension it had been holding.

Belle breathed and hopped off of the exam table, still holding Kathryn’s hand. “Thank you, Doctor Whale."

He smiled brighter. “No problem, Belle."

Kathryn took Ciarin’s hand in her unoccupied one as they walked out of the hospital, ignoring the strangest sense that said Belle should be the one in the middle of them, holding Ciarin’s hand.


End file.
